The 'Ghost King's Weakness
by Proudbooklover
Summary: Short fluffy one-shot. Hazel and Nico are chilling when Hazel finds out his little weakness. Rated T because it has one swear word. One! Warning- fluffy!


DISCLAIMER- I do not own any of the characters mentioned. Uncle Rick does. But I want to confiscate them- he's not very nice to them...

* * *

"Hello? Nico? Anyone home?" Hazel waved her hand in front of Nico's face. They were currently sat aboard the Argo II, on the deck, because Hazel forced Nico to get some fresh air. It was bright and sunny, but that just made Nico even more grumpy.

"Hmmm?" he asked, distracted.

"Nico, you weren't listening to a word I was saying, were you?" Hazel huffed.

"No, Hazel, sorry. Can I get out of this stupid sunshine now?" he whined.

"No," Hazel spoke firmly. "You need the fresh air and vitamin D."

"No I don't," Nico sniffled, folding his arms. "It's too bright and I don't like it."

"Too bad!" Hazel laughed and poked Nico in the side. Nico recoiled, a weak smile on his lips. Hazel frowned, but her eyes suddenly lit up in childish glee and Nico's heart sank.

"Nico," an evil smile spread across her face. "Are you ticklish?"

"No," Nico lied, backing away as discreetly as was possible. Hazel crawled after him, her face split into a huge grin.

"Yes, you are!" Nico sprung up and backed into the railing, panicking as Hazel drew closer, her hands outstretched.

The one time he decided to leave his sword in his room...

"Hazel don't you dare," he attempted to threaten. However, Hazel came closer still. In desperation, Nico dodged around her and raced to the hatch to the lower levels, flinging it open. As he tore down the stairs and along the corridor towards the dining room, he could hear Hazel in hot pursuit.

Nico burst into the room, startling the whole crew who were eating there, his look of panic clear.

"Nico, what's happened? Are we being attacked?" Jason rose out of his chair in concern, sword already in hand.

"Nope," Hazel strolled casually through the door, closing it firmly behind her. "But Nico is."

"Hazel, don't even think about it." Nico snarled, backing up as he spoke. Hazel laughed and prowled menacingly forward. "Don't. You. Dare."

"Um, guys, what's going on?" Percy put his hand up, confused. No one answered him; everyone was watching Nico. Suddenly, Hazel started towards him and they began a wild cat and mouse chase, running around the table.

Eventually, Hazel managed to grab his sleeve when she leapt over the table. They both crashed to the floor, Hazel landing on top of Nico, and she finally got her chance. She began to ruthlessly tickle Nico, who couldn't control himself and burst out laughing.

"Hazel," he gasped. "No, stop!" Despite his protests, Hazel did not stop. In fact, she increased her efforts and Nico was unable to dislodge her because he was laughing too hard.

Eventually, Hazel stopped and rolled off Nico who was panting and death glaring her. The whole room was silent, until-

"Oh my gods, Nico, you have the cutest laugh!" Piper gushed. Nico glared at her too but she didn't stop smiling adoringly at him.

"But Nico, your laugh is the most adorable thing ever!" Annabeth put in.

"It's true! Nico, it's so cute!" Hazel stood up and all three girls 'aww'ed and smiled lovingly at him. Nico looked to Jason, Leo, Frank and Percy for help, who all put their hands up in surrender. Nico sneered at them, furious. Great friends they were.

"Aww," Hazel simpered. Nico had turned red from all the attention and having all three girls walk over to him with open arms. Nico hurriedly stumbled away. Percy took pity on the poor boy and felt inclined to help him out.

"Look, I don't think our 'ghost king' wants to be hugged. So what if his laugh is 'cute'?" All three girls turned their attention on Percy and Nico flashed him a grateful look.

"'So what'?" Piper asked, stunned. "Do you have any idea how much people would pay for his laugh? How much I would pay, even?"

"Nico, is that why we've never heard you laugh before?" Annabeth frowned. Nico nodded sheepishly. "Why? It's adorable!"

"Exactly my point." Nico pointed out. "Son of Hades, 'ghost king', raiser of the dead, has a 'cute' laugh? Doesn't really match, does it?" he reasoned.

"He's got a point, you know," Leo agreed. The girls seemed put out by this, but Piper grinned slyly.

"Well, at least now we know your weak point. Tickle him!" Nico did the only logical thing anyone would do in his position. He jumped over the table and fled the room, Hazel and Piper in tow.

Everyone else burst out laughing, but tried to stifle it when Nico bolted into the room again, sitting with his back against the door. He glared at all of them trying to cover up their grins and instead put his ear by the door.

"Lost them, I think." he muttered.

"Hazel, he's doubled back!" they heard Piper shout.

"Nico, we're coming for you! You can't escape us, we're on the same boat! Nico!" Hazel taunted. He glanced fearfully around the room, assessing possible hiding locations. Someone pushed against the door.

"Shit!" Nico swore, before diving under the table, choosing to ignore the laughter. Well, he would ignore it until he managed to retrieve his sword. Then he'd see who was laughing. Revenge was best served cold, after all.

And, boy, could he do cold.

* * *

Hey! Well, um, I was just kinda bored, really. And I love Nico! I know it's not my best, but I'm a fluffy person, so here you go!


End file.
